


"Your hands are so much larger than mine."

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P!Canada x Reader, 2Ptalia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt.





	"Your hands are so much larger than mine."

Being both awkward introverts, Y/N and Matthieu sometimes found it hard to initiate something they want to do with each other; both kept it to themselves; and both thought that the other might not be interested, worse, might found them too forward. Even with just wanting to hold hands. Well, who could blame them – they were not dating; they were just friends.

They just happened to be friends who were almost always together volunteering in the healing of the forest projects and in almost any nature activities. The only things that they could directly tell each other were about their forest missions and visions. Both never spoke much on their personal life, as if what they showed each other was all they had.

But until when could a growing yet unknown plant be prevented to sprout if it was strong enough to grow in silence? Though who could have easily known that something was even growing if no one intentionally planted it, but was just naturally alive? The strongest of trees, after all, took so much time before its strength was realized.

Who could just deny its existence if it was watered daily by stolen glances; if it was healthy with naturalness without any artificial or chemical aid? Definitely not Matthieu and Y/N who both watered the plant without knowing there were two of them taking care of it.

And the gentle rays of the sun, the cool breeze dancing around, were just some of the witnesses of the first sprout.

It was when sitting on a rock to rest for a while meant sitting next to each other, with only the cracks and curves and moss on the rock were the gap. And both tired, rested their hands on the ever present space, only to touch each other’s fingers, with no one pulling away; and there were no apologies mentioned that always denied the reality of the plant.

No one was moving but one spoke. “Your hands are so much larger than mine.” And then she smiled without looking at him as she moved her hand to hold Matthieu’s both hands to compare.

Surprise and delight was still evident in Matthieu’s face when Y/N took another step of courage to look at his face. It was as if he was paralyzed for a while, but was awakened by knowing there were two of them secretly taking care of the plant. “Your hands are so much smaller than mine. Fits, eh?” And the growing plant was no longer a secret of nature being watched over by two private hearts, for they both smiled as Matthieu enclosed Y/N’s hands in his.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
